


condo unit

by Khl94



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, bottom josh cullen santos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khl94/pseuds/Khl94
Summary: "Fuck, Josh.." Ken chuckled. "You know exactly what I need after a long day" He pushed himself closer to the end of the couch so he could get a better view of Josh. That was half the fun, watching Josh struggle to take his dick all the way. "Always making daddy relax."
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 13





	condo unit

Ken tilted his head back, slowly fucking into Josh’s mouth. He moaned softly, combing his fingers through Josh’s hair. "Fuck, Josh.." Ken chuckled. "You know exactly what I need after a long day" He pushed himself closer to the end of the couch so he could get a better view of Josh. That was half the fun, watching Josh struggle to take his dick all the way. "Always making _daddy_ relax."  
  
Josh pulled off and sucked on the tip, looking up at Ken through his long thick eyelashes. His hands were on Ken's thighs, his nails digging into them. He pulled off with a pop and kissed the head of his cock. "Just wanna make you feel good..." He licked at the head in an innocent but devilish way that made Ken’s mind run wild. "Love getting you off."  
  
"What a good _kuya_ " Ken whispered, cupping Josh's cheek. He slipped his thumb into Josh's mouth, his dick bumping up against the Josh's cheek. "Open" Ken whispered, guiding Josh back down to his cock. Ken slipped the head into his mouth, pulling Josh closer. "Shit... you were made for this, weren't you?" He thrusted his hips. "Made to suck my cock."  
  
Josh whined, sucking hard on the head, tonguing the slit, before sucking him back down, his cheeks sharply hollowed. His head bobbed back and forth as he worked, his brow furrowed in concentration. Josh had never been able to take the entire thing into his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. He was just too small, like a little baby doll. Ken loved how small Josh was, how his jaw always hurt by the time they were done. Yet Josh wasn't a quitter, Ken was sure of it, which only made this all so much better.  
  
"God, you suck dick better than most people I know" Ken stopped his hips and let Josh do whatever he wanted, which meant choke on Ken’s cock until he was almost blue. Ken had a thing for rough sex, but Josh easily had him beat. He once told Ken that good sex wasn't good unless he was sore. "What would our friends think if they see you now taking me all in like a bitch in heat, pretty sure our _bunso_ would be restless with jealousy not getting to see the view I'm watching."  
  
Josh slid one hand down Ken’s leg towards his kneecap. He pulled away, swallowing and looking up at Ken. Spit dropped down his chin and onto Ken’s dick. "Fuck my face _bunso_ ", Josh whispered in a mocking way. " _Hard_." The last time he fucked Josh's face the man couldn't stop coughing for a day. "Please, _daddy_ , I love it when you get rough with me."  
  
" _Baby_ ," Ken chuckled. "You know I can't say no to a face like yours... especially when it's stuffed full of my cock..." He brushed Josh's hair behind his shoulders and slipped his dick into Josh’s mouth. He waited for Josh to adjust before speaking again. "Once I start, I won't be able to stop. Are you sure you want this Josh?"  
  
Josh nodded, sliding his hand up to Ken’s hip. He pushed himself further down on Ken’s dick, slow and careful so he didn't choke. By the time he was as far as he could go there were still two inches left. He looked up at Ken, bobbing his head before pulling off. "I'll be fine," He whispered, leaning up and kissing Ken. "We both know you _want_ to."  
  
"That we do" Ken guided his cock to Josh’s lips, slowly pushing through the opening of his mouth. He stroked Josh’s hair as he began to thrust into him. Ken always started with shallow, uneven thrusts, just to give Josh a break. He knew he had a huge dick and for the most part it was fun, but he didn't get off on his partner not liking it. And consent has always been important for him in a relationship. "So good for me, baby..." He sped his hips up, smirking when Josh’s moans pitched higher and higher.  
  
One of Josh’s hands dropped down off of Ken’s lap and went between his own legs. With one hand Josh undid his jeans and stuffed his hand into his boxers, jerking himself off in time with Ken’s thrusts. Josh whimpered around Ken, slowly blinking his big doe eyes open and looking up at him. He fell back against his heels, opening his mouth even wider.  
  
"Does my baby _kuya_ get off on this? You get off on making daddy come?" Ken panted, tangling his hand in Josh’s hair, fucking into his mouth fast and unforgiving. "God, that's so fucking hot. You get off on me fucking your _face_." Josh whined when Ken tugged him further down on his dick. "You fucking love it, you’re such a little _slut_." Ken pulled on Josh's hair. "God, I'm never gonna stop fucking your mouth, bet you would like that."  
  
Josh pulled away, his lips pressing to the tip of Ken’s spit slicked cock. With a sore throat and empty lungs, Josh gasped and smiles as he regained his composure, "I would _love_ it."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote it, one day i woke up thinking, i wanna write pwp joken


End file.
